Oblivion Spire
Oblivion Spire is a Sky-themed level and a Murder Wall level. It is technically modified from Towers of Blood, although warped to the point of being unrecognizable. Information about this level is incomplete due to the level file being corrupted. It is still playable for some reason (more info about this in the Trivia section). Walkthrough This is the easiest murder wall level, other than Elsewhere 26, since the murder wall is the slower one found in Hills of the Warrior instead of the default faster one. If it was a default speed, this level would be virtually impossible. The safest way is mostly through the top areas. Ignore the Knight helmet at the start, and bounce from the lowest pair of rubber blocks onto the second pair, then onto the platform on the left to reach the other Knight helmet. Jump from driller to driller, then fall with the lowering platform. Continue to the right, ignoring some archers, then jump through the wall into the first large castle. Evade some platforms and rubber blocks, as well as two pairs of steel blocks that appear when you try to jump through the wall in the wrong way. The second castle has a similar pair of steel blocks above the rubber blocks; be careful there as well. Next crawl through a crowded section of platforms to reach some rubber blocks. Just jump on the non-rubber block and hold RIGHT to avoid bouncing around aimlessly until the wall catches up. Climb up the wall to reach two teleporters. The one blocked off by rocks goes to Echelon Rift 2, the other to Echelon Rift 1. If you don't have time to climb up that wall, a lower teleport also goes to Echelon Rift 1. Both teleporters to Echelon Rift 1 take you about halfway through the level. If you're kid when you reach the wall, some jumping/flipping shenanigans allow you to reach the teleporter in the upper right corner, which also goes to Echelon Rift 2. If you're feeling dangerous, there is a cyclone path going through the bottom of the map that takes you through a bunch of drill blocks to Echelon Rift 2. Secrets * There is not a hidden diamond in this level. * Near the beginning is a cluster of 8 prize blocks. The two middle ones in the upper row contain extra lives. * If you're very quick with Knight, after the second castle, if you go straight up there's a cluster of rocks in an upper structure. The top left one contains a continue. * If you bounce from the lowest to the highest pair of rubber blocks at the start, hold RIGHT and then climb to reach a different level of the structure. Go right to reach an early Cyclone helmet. * There's also another Cyclone helmet in the top left of an arrangement of 6 prize blocks above an archer in the early parts of the level, in the top area. * In the far right of the second castle, there are two 10k blocks as well as some platforms designed to mess you up. * At the end of the lower Cyclone route, there are 2 10k blocks in the upper right of the final room. You need to keep Cyclone to get them. Trivia * When editing this level, the original enemies from Towers of Blood (particularly a certain mini hopping skull) were interfering with testing. As a result, all enemies were temporarily removed; specifically, the number of enemies in the level was set to 0 in the code. This completely removed all data pertaining towards enemies (which is usually found at the end of the level code). As a result, I had to add extra hexes to the end in order to insert the 23 or so enemies in this level (fewer than the 34 in Towers of Blood). Fortunately, this was done after adding all of the blocks and terrain in the level, because this caused KidEdit to completely misread the map, showing there were Fire Demons in the level. And sometimes Crystals, Armadillos, some unknown enemy with a name containing 'block', or Lions. Most bizarrely, the enemies KidEdit shows are different each time I open the map file, and are in different locations, although all are near the top left area. Saving this KidEdit file and importing the map causes the game to crash whenever the level tries to load an enemy. This entire thing has made me very nervous about doing anything related to the level, including opening it. * The entire level except for the right-most 2/3 of a screen was built in Microsoft Excel and copied almost block-for-block, including enemies and platforms. This is the only non-Elsewhere level built in this bizarre fashion. Although Origin Point 1 and Origin Point 2 were designed in Excel, the final levels ended up looking significantly different. * This is the only level where I'm not entirely sure if some areas are accessible. First Occurrences Drillers appear for the first time here if you skipped Elsewhere 4.